


Strawberries

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: 100prompts [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “What have you got there, Mon Cher?”





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> For the [100prompts](https://100prompts.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: strawberries.

“What have you got there, Mon Cher?” Goodnight asked, from where he lay on the bed, book in hand. 

“Strawberries,” Billy replied as he walked towards the bed. Goodnight tossed his book aside and sat up, allowing Billy to sit in his lap. Billy picked one up and held it out towards Goodnight. “Would you like one?”

Goodnight nodded and Billy fed him one, Goodnight sighing softly at the taste. “Did I ever tell you about the farm near us who used to have a whole field of strawberries? My sister and I would sneak in there all the time and eat our fill.”

“Were you ever caught?”

“Only once,” Goodnight answered, taking one of the strawberries and holding it up to Billy’s mouth. Billy parted his lips and took a bite. “And it had been by the farmer’s son, though he never did convince me to stop taking them, in fact, I found a much different reason to wander into those fields.”

Billy smiled. “And what could those reasons be?”

Goodnight wrapped an arm around Billy and pulled him closer, his lips brushing against Billy’s. “Here’s a hint,” Goodnight answered, before kissing him. 

The bowl of strawberries was soon forgotten, accidentally pushed off the bed and spilled across the floor as Billy returned the kiss and pushed Goodnight down onto the bed.


End file.
